Suju Guardsman
by kim ppoppo
Summary: "Aku hanya tidak ingin para member merasakan suasana berbeda. " Eunhyuk, 2011


**Suju Guardsman**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini adalah fanfiction belaka**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior Members**

 **Summary:**

" **Aku hanya tidak ingin para member merasakan suasana berbeda."**

 **Syuting All About Super Junior**

 **Leeteuk POV**

"Urineun SYUPEO JUNI-OEYO!" Seru Yesung dengan membara.

"Andwe, hyung! Andwe! Mwoyaaa!?" keluh memberdeul.

Tapi ada juga yang berkata, "Gwenchaneunde… Gwenchana, gwenchana…"

Yaah, banyak kepala, banyak ide. Ada yang menerima, dan ada juga yang menolak mentah-mentah Yesung untuk menjadi wakil Leader Super Junior, meskipun dia adalah orang kedua yang paling tua di Super Junior saat ini.

Yesung-ah~ Dengan seruan membara seperti tadi, bisa-bisa kau dikira sedang marah.

Kkkk~ memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanku sebagai leader.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini aku harus segera berangkat wajib militer, tapi tetap saja, harus ada yang mengkoordinir memberdeul yang hiperaktif ini. Manajer-deul saja tidak akan cukup, bisa-bisa para manajer itu stress sendiri menghadapi Super Junior, karena pasti akan banyak yang berubah setelah aku berangkat nanti.

"Aku memang sering bercanda di siaran TV bahwa aku akan menjadi the next leader of Super junior. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku hanya tidak ingin para member merasakan suasana berbeda. Aku mengatakan itu agar setiap member merasa tetap sebagai tim dan bekerja keras meskipun hyung sedang tidak ada." Ucapan Eunhyuk tadi kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Yokshi, uri Myeolchi~

Aku jadi teringat saat syuting Exploration of Human Body ketika Dongbangshinki yang menjadi bintang tamu. Dan kami, Super Junior yang Jumlahnya 13 orang, diadu dengan 5 namja itu.

Sebenarnya rasanya ciut juga diadu dengan 5 sunbae itu. Walaupun mereka hanya berlima, tapi kelima-limanya jago olah raga. Sementara di Super Junior hanya ada Kangin dan Siwon yang bisa jadi andalan.

Tapi, ah, hanya untuk siaran tv ini, lagi pula tidak ada hadiah apapun.

Tapi ternyata bagi Eunhyuk ini berbeda.

Masihkah kalian ingat bagaimana ia berdebar-debar pada saat bertanding dengan Youngwoong Jaejoong?

"Wah, sepertinya sekarang Eunhyuk sedang sangat nervous." Ujar Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim saat itu.

Dari tadi Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa diam, ia banyak bergerak, mondar-mandir.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Ini adalah prestasi yang luar biasa bagi Eunhyuk bisa mencapai putaran ini, _keuchi?_ " Lanjut Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim.

"Ne, ne, ne…" jawab Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk.

Xiah Junsu mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Whoaaa,, coba rasakan debaran jantungnya," ujar Xiah Junsu sambil memegang dada Eunhyuk. Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim ikut memeriksa dada Eunhyuk.

"Oh, jjinjja! Jjinjja! Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat!" Seru Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim kepada kami semua. Eunhyuk hanya senyum-senyum.

"Mengapa kau begitu gugup, Eunhyuk-ssi?" Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim kembali bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Oh," Eunhyuk mengela napas.

"Jo do moreugesseoyo…" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Padahal tidak ada hadiah untuk yang menang, kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Shin Dong Yup Sunbaenim.

"Ah…, ini… kurasa aku gugup karena pertandingan ini demi kehormatan Super Junior!" Ujar Eunhyuk.

Aaah, yokshi, Suju Guardsman, Eunhyuk-ida!

Yah meskipun saat itu kami bercanda, kalau kami tidak mengharapkan Eunhyuk sama sekali. Kkkk~~

Dan, Eunhyuk kalah di putaran itu. Ckckckckck…

Keundae, gomawoyo Eunhyuk-ah, karena sudah berjuang melakukan yang terbaik, dan menaruh kehormatan Super Junior di hatimu.

Yeorobun, ada yang ingat? Tentang pertandingan Dream Team waktu itu?

Syuting Dream Team saat itu terasa sangat berat. Bukan karena rintangan yang sulit, atau lawan yang tangguh, tapi karena saat itu kami sedang bertengkar. Antara para member sedang terjadi korsleting, dan itu semua terjadi gara-gara aku.

Saat itu kami sedang syuting inkigayo.

Saat berangkat dari dorm semua baik-baik saja. Saat tiba di lokasipun semua baik-baik saja. Sampai ketika Luna f(x) mangalami kecelakaan saat rehearsal bersama kami. Mood berubah drastis. Meskipun beberapa saat kemudian Luna dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja atmosfer belum membaik.

Aku bermaksud menciptakan mood dengan mengajak dongsaeng-deul bermain-main. Mereka yang sudah terlalu nyaman denganku, yang notabene LEBIH TUA dibandingkan mereka, bermain agak keterlaluan. Mulai dari melepaskan bajuku, dan hampir saja celanaku di lucuti juga oleh mereka. Padahal di ruangan ada banyak yeoja staff-deul dan artis lain.

Setelah puas bermain-main, aku menyudahi, dan berkata,

"Ok bermainnya cukup, hyung akan tidur sebentar." Ujarku kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada air menetes di atas kepalaku.

'Mwoya? Apa ini? Air liur?' pikirku. Aku membuka selimut dan kudapati Donghae tertawa-tawa sambil memegang botol air minum dan tutupnya

"Ya, hajima~" ujarku. Emosiku sudah cukup naik. Tapi aku masih sanggup menahannya. Masa iya, hanya gara-gara aku ditetesi air minum, aku akan marah-marah?

Aku menutup kepalaku lagi.

Tapi kemudian air mengucur lagi di kepalaku.

"Hajimallago!" ujarku sambil membuka selimut, menahan lonjakan emosiku. Aku melihat Donghae masih dengan botol air minum dan tutupnya. Menangkap nada emosiku, Donghae hanya diam ditempatnya.

Aku kembali menutup kepalaku dengan selimut.

Currrr…

TTO?!

Sret! Aku membuang selimut.

Bangun.

Pertama, ku lemparkan death glare ku pada Donghae.

"NEO YA?!"

"Bukan aku hyung…" cicit Donghae.

Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandangan pada semua orang di ruangan itu. Aku menangkap ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti menahan tawa. Pasti anak ini!

Plak! Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?!" bentakku.

"Hyung! Bukan aku!" jawabnya.

"Keurom nuguya?!" bentakku lagi.

"Na anirago!" jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

Semua orang di ruangan itu diam, sampai seseorang keluar dari balik bangku dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Hyung, aku yang melakukannya…" ujarnya sambil memamerkan susunan giginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kira ini lucu?!" aku mendatangi anak itu dan memukul kepalanya.

PLAK!

Setelah menghujamnya dengan death glare ku, aku kembali duduk untuk meredam emosi.

Tidak lama kemudian Shindong mendatangiku.

"Hyung…" ujarnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau kan Hyung, sudahlah, maafkan mereka, eoh?" bujuknya.

Ah, bukannya menurunkan emosi, aku jadi semakin marah.

"Neo jongmal nappeun jasik!" rutukku sambil berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, dan PLAK! Aku memukulnya lagi.

Hening.

Setelah cukup lama memelototinya, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Aaaah…

Ada begitu banyak orang di ruangan ini.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan?

Aisssh!

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan.

Di ujung tangga aku menghempaskan badanku, terduduk menyesal.

"Jjinjja?! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!" sesalku, air mata juga mulai menggenang. Aisssshh!

Tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Hyung! Kau mana boleh memperlakukanku seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Hyung, apapun yang ku lakukan tadi, bukan kah kau tidak boleh seperti itu?" suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Dia akan menangis.

"Hyung, meskipun aku melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari tadi, bukankah kau tidak seharusnya begitu?" aku tahu, saat ini air mata Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengalir.

Aissssh… ottoke?

Aku menghela napas, demi menyembunyikan tangis penyesalan dan kekesalanku.

"Pergilah, Kyuhyun-ah!" ujar ku.

Langkah kakinya menjauh.

Aigoo… apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana aku memperbaiki semua ini?!

Benar-benar membuat frustasi. Bagaimana kalau tim kami bubar hanya karena masalah seperti ini? Lebih parahnya lagi, penyebabnya adalah aku, leader yang seharusnya menjaga keutuhan tim!

Andwegetta! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku menyusul Kyuhyun. Dia tengah berdiri sambil mendongak memandangi langit.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggilku ragu.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi, hyung." Ujarnya, masih membelakangiku.

'Hhhh….' Aku hanya membuang napas.

Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah.

Syuting inkigayo akan dilanjutkan, kami kembali ke ruang tunggu tadi. Staff dan manajer mempersiapkan kami untuk penampilan di panggung.

Sekali lagi aku mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh menjauhiku selamanya, tapi kali ini saja, aku minta kau memberikan ucapan terima kasih, kalau nanti lagu Mr. Simple menang." Ujarku.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatapku.

Aku kembali membuang napas dan mengedarkan pandanganan, lalu ku dapati seseorang tertunduk lesu di bangku ruang tunggu.

Eunhyuk.

Aaaah.. matta! Dongsaeng ku yang satu itu yang paling tersakiti disini. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah ku pukul untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya.

Aisssshhh! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi?

Jjinjja mianhae, Eunhyuk-ah~

Tapi bagaimana ini? Eunhyuk sudah ku biarkan sendirian sejak tadi. Apalagi ini bukan masalah yang bisa selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Ah, mungkin lebih baik kalau nanti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun memberikan ucapan terima kasih bersama-sama kalau Mr. Simple menang.

"Eunhyuk-ah." aku mendekatinya. Ia hanya diam di tempat duduknya.

"Jika nanti… lagu Mr. Simple menang, kau yang berikan ucapan terima kasih ya," ujarku.

"Naega wae? Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus.

Hatiku mencelos. Bagaimana aku memperbaiki semua iniiiii?

Aisssh!

Akhirnya syuting berlangsung. Tibalah saatnya mengumumkan Mutizen Song.

"Super Junior, Mr. Simple!" seru MC.

"Chukadeurimnida~~" ujar salah satu MC sambil memberikan mic padaku. Akupun langsung memberikan mic itu pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan enggan.

"Nee… terima kasih kepada seluruh staff dan manajer, dan fans yeorobun-deul, gamsahamnida…"

Selesai.

Singkat sekali ucapan terima kasih Eunhyuk!

Memang sih, aku bersalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kelakuan Eunhyuk yang satu ini. Pidato kemenangan macam apa itu? Bahkan saat encore, tidak ada kegembiraan member-deul atas kemenangan kami.

Saat kembali ke ruang tunggu, aku sudah siap untuk meluapkan emosiku. Tapi…

"KALIAN BILANG KALIAN SELEBRITI? KALIAN ANGGAP KALIAN PROFESSIONAL?!" Shindong lebih dulu naik darah.

BRAK!

Ia menendang sebuah box Styrofoam, dan isinya membuncah keluar. Bahkan cola di dalamnya juga muncrat keluar. Dahsyat sekali.

Tapi ada yang salah.

Cipratan cola itu mengenai Yesung. Member yang dari tadi tidak terlibat apapun malah terkena dampak emosi sesaat.

"Mwohaneun goya!?" bentak Yesung.

Kkeut-iya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kelanjutkan Super Junior setelah ini.

"Hyungg…." Shindong memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kegeon anigoo…" lanjut Shindong, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Yedeul-ah! Palli, kita ada jadwal berikutnya, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Donghae, Shindong, dan Yesung, ikut van yang biasa, dan yang lain akan kembali ke dorm." Salah satu manajer berseru pada kami.

Yah, sementara ini, masalah tidak berlanjut.

Syuting Dream Team di mulai.

Apapun yang terjadi, saat ini Super Junior belum bubar, dan kami masih harus bersikap professional di depan kamera, tinggalkan dulu masalah itu dibelakang. Untunglah, tidak hanya aku yang berpikir begitu. Eunhyuk, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae, dan Sungmin juga berpikir yang sama. Syuting berjalan baik. Kami bisa bercanda seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Eunhyuk menjauhiku. Yesung pun menjauhi Shindong.

Pertandingan Dream Team melawan penantang dimulai. Para penantang itu sangat tangguh, ditambah lagi, mereka dilatih oleh pelatih yang handal.

Rekor pertama mereka 55 detik untuk rintangan yang cukup sulit. Tapi 55 detik bukan tidak bisa ditaklukkan.

Sungmin, member pertama Dream Team yang akan menaklukkan rintangan itu. Tapi sayangnya dia gagal sebelum menyelesaikan rintangan.

Aaaah… yedeul-ah, sebelum Super Junior bubar, tolong berikan yang terbaik.

Member dari tim lawan terus mempersingkat capaian waktu. Sementara memberdeul selalu gagal.

Donghae gagal di rintangan yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Shindong juga gagal.

Bahkan Yesung pun gagal. Di tempat yang sama dengan Shindong.

Aaaaakh….

Aku, aku harus berhasil!

Member tim lawan kembali membuat rekor baru. 44 detik! Bisakah aku memecahkan rekor mereka?

Aku menekan tombol mulai. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin.

AKU TIDAK MAU GAGAL!

Akhirnya aku mencapai tombol finish. Rekorku juga 44 detik. Aku berhasil!

Berhasil?

Tidak.

Aku terlambat 0.34 detik dibandingkan tim lawan!

JJINJJAAAA!

Sekarang tinggal Eunhyuk. Satu-satunya harapan kami hanya tinggal Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berlari di sepanjang rintangan. Dia bergelantungan selincah monyet dan gesit sekali.

Jebal, jebal, jebaaaaal!

Aku terus menerus memperhatikan layar waktu selama Eunhyuk berlari.

Dan ketika Eunhyuk menekan tombol finish, waktu di layar menunjukkan…

35 detik!

Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

Benar! Tiga puluh lima detik!

"Wooooooohhhhh!" memberdeul berkumpul menyambut Eunhyuk, kami berpelukan dengan gembira diiringi sorak sorai dari para Elf yang menonton.

Rasanya seluruh beban masalah yang terjadi tadi sudah menguap begitu saja karena pelukan ini. Aku sangat bersyukur.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang keberhasilan ini?" MC menanyai Eunhyuk.

"Sepanjang aku berlari, aku hanya berpikir tentang member-deul, dan aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik bagi mereka."

Aku… aku sangat terharuuu~….

Gomawo Eunhyuk-ah~

Salah satu anggota tim lawan kembali ke arena rintangan. Namja itu juga bergelantungan tak kalah gesit dengan Eunhyuk.

Andwe…

Kalau boleh aku berdoa yang buruk, tolong jangan buat dia berhasil memecahkan rekor Eunhyuk.

Melihat dia hampir menyelesaikan rintangan, serta jam di layar masih 20an detik. Aku agak pesimis. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati arena rintangan untuk melihat performance tim lawan kami itu.

Pusshhhhhh…. Tombol finish ditekan.

Waktu menunjukkan 39 detik.

"Woaaaahhhhh!" aku berseru lagi. Sungmin yang berdiri disampingku juga sudah melonjak-lonjak senang.

"Woaaaahhhh!" ku dengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang berlari dari depan sana menuju tempatku.

Ia menubruk, memelukku dan juga Sungmin.

Jjinjja gibbun joha!

Gomawoyo, Eunhyuk-ah~

Tiba-tiba MC meminta member Dream team untuk memecahkan rekor Eunhyuk. Bagi kami tidak apa-apa. Toh meskipun rekor Eunhyuk terpecahkan, kemenangan tetap pada Dream Team. Sungmin melaju lagi.

Ia mencoba lagi untuk menaklukkan rintangan itu.

Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk. Tapi aku tetap mendukung Sungmin, karena Sungmin hanya ingin menaklukkan rintangan itu, tanpa terjatuh seperti di awal tadi.

Eunhyuk mendekat kearena rintangan untuk melihat sungmin dengan lebih jelas.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan pedulikan waktunya! Teruslah berjuang!" seru ku.

"Sungmin-ah! jangan pikirkan hasilnya! Yang terpenting adalah proses!" seru ku lagi.

Brussssshhhh…

Dan sungmin terjatuh ditempat yang sama.

Gwenchana… gwenchana….

Eunhyuk kembali ke tempatku.

Aku melihat raut kecewa dan juga bahagia di wajah Eunhyuk.

Ia bahagia karena rekor nya tidak jadi terpecahkan, tapi ia juga pasti sedih karena sungmin kembali gagal di rintangan itu.

"Ini adalah kemenangan yang bisa ku persembahkan bagi Dream Team. Dan karena kami (Super Junior) baru saja merilis album, jadi kami sedikit kelelahan, tapi dengan kemenangan ini, energy kami kembali lagi." Eunhyuk menutup syuting melelahkan hari itu, juga seluruh masalah yang terjadi.

Hari itu aku sangat lega. Kami kembali ke dorm, dan semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun juga kembali ber'manja-manja' (atau harus ku sebut berusil-usil?) padaku dan member-deul yang lain.

Ikatan Super Junior memang bukan sekedar ikatan kontrak professional, tapi ikatan persaudaraan.

Hyungjae.

Hmmm, terdengar seperti 'Hyukjae', ya?

Mungkin karena itu Eunhyuk selalu menjaga saudara-saudaranya. Super Junior.

Amuteun, ikatan ini harus terus terjaga.

Aku…. Tidak lagi khawatir tentang apapun. Eunhyuk-ah, ku izinkan kau menjadi wakil leader sementara aku wamil.

"Jaaa…. Keuromyeoneun, sampai disini All About Super Junior, URINEUN SYUPEO JUNI-"

"OEYOOOO!"


End file.
